


Birthday's Kiss

by OnlyKangS



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyKangS/pseuds/OnlyKangS
Summary: A WenJoy one-shot based on some occurrences during the author's 'interesting' birthday.It's quite comical in a sense, and sad. But not if you're in Wendy's shoes. The last thing you would want after a long 15 hours of being awake is to be caught up in an impromptu "relationship" with someone you're not supposed to be with.And Wendy knows her reality. She know her place.





	Birthday's Kiss

"You should’ve told me today’s your birthday so I could have gotten you something before going here.”

It's past 12 midnight and we're the only ones left in the office. She came straight from her work and decided to swing by my office after learning that I'm left alone. She initially thought tomorrow’s my birthday. I didn’t bother to correct her before. My birthday's not a big deal anyway.

“Well, at least I’ve started my birthday with someone rather than alone.” I saw her smile proudly but I didn’t speak about it.

She picked up her bag as I turned off my iMac. This video project will be the death of me.

“Let’s go?”

—

We arrived at a 24/7 diner that serves great food, or so she says. I’ve never been here so she insisted that we eat here.

“Anything you want?” I scanned the menu, not registering anything. My brain is too fried for this. That, and I haven’t eaten anything since lunch.

“Can you choose for me? I’m just really hungry,” I admitted.

She then called a waiter and told him our orders, even asking for him to advance my order. How thoughtful, I thought. As soon as he left, she looked at me with that side smirk of hers again. God, that smile.

“So, you haven’t eaten anything since lunch?” If I count it correctly, it’ll be 13 hours since my last meal.

“Uhh, I’m afraid I’ll lose my appetite if I’ve eaten anything before… you know,” I told her, motioning my hands around, pertaining to the ‘date’ we’re having. I’m getting all shy now. I’m not normally this vocal.

“Aww, you did that and really waited for me? I feel so touched, Seungwan-ah”

I almost lost all remaining functions after hearing her call my name.

Our food arrived. I got soy chicken with rice and she’s having pancake waffles.

“So, how did your day go?” She casually asked.

I’m not the conversation-starter type. She knows that. That’s why she’s always the one to start. And also, she loves to share stories so I just let her, laughing at some of the events that happened to her throughout the day.

"I mean, I've been only talking with my boss for the whole day so imagine how tiring that was for me." yes, I can imagine. She's a social butterfly, that I know. Now that there's barely any people during her shift, it has gotta be boring for her.

We fell quiet for a while, with me finishing the last of my meal. I saw her look around and smiled a bit. She also hummed with the music that was playing in the background. It's a love song.

"This place is kinda romantic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, seems like many like to date here at this hour." I looked around and indeed, couples surround us. It looks like we're the only ones who aren't.

I realized then, we might as well look like a couple in this place.

As I was observing around, she took the chance to put a slice of waffle on my plate.

"Huh?"

She just smiled, even giggled a bit. "I'm a bit full. I'm sorry if I gave it to you so suddenly. I'm just used to giving it to Sungjae if I can't finish my food. I know, it's kinda childish of me but yeah." Yeah, Sungjae, her boyfriend.

"Well, since I hate wasting food, might as well eat these."

Once I emptied my plate, we called for our bill. I paid our meal while she went to the toilet.

As we exited the place, she suddenly smiled and looked at me.

"Let's have one bottle each. My treat." Yep, she's asking me for a drink.

"Sure."

We arrived at the only 24/7 bar in the place.

It's bustling with foreigners and hookers flirting their way to these white guys. There are groups who seems like they enjoyed a little bit too much. I can see several eyes following our direction, specifically Joy's.

Once we found a table, a server gave us the menu.

"You hated regular beer, right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Alright. I know just a drink."

As soon as the server left with our orders, a foreigner, probably African, approached us.

"Hey, ladies."

Being the social butterfly that she is, Joy did most of the talking. I just stayed quiet all throughout. I'm awake for eighteen hours already. I'm too sleepy for this.

"So, would you mind if I get your number?" I heard him ask Joy. He's already sitting comfortably beside me.

I saw her hesitate. She might be friendly but she knows the limits. She knows how to protect herself. And giving her number to a random stranger is definitely a no.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

The foreigner stood up a bit from his seat, putting his hands on the table and leaning in closer to Joy. "Come on, I just wanna be friends with you!"

They kept going back and forth for a whole while, with me busying myself with my phone and drinking. I don't think I'm needed here.

"Aw come on. Just your number, please?"

He's literally begging. It's kinda funny.

As I was about to take another swig of my bottle, I felt a kick on my leg. She looked at me apologetically before looking back at the foreigner. I'm confused.

"Like I told you a million times, I won't give you my number. And besides, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

WHAT?

I was frozen in my seat until I felt a hand on my forearm squeezing me gently.

"Uhh... Yeah. I just didn't want to be rude to you that's why I'm not interfering."

He looked at us suspiciously. Obviously, he isn't believing us. He wouldn't back down.

"How sure are you that you're not just pretending so you could shoo me away?" he challenged us.

Suddenly, I felt her tug my arm, motioning for me to look at her. Suddenly, she leaned in so close, I could feel her breath on my lips. She whispered so softly only the two of us could hear it.

"I'm really sorry. I owe you big time."

And with that, I felt her lips landing onto mine. I closed my eyes automatically, still processing what the heck is happening. She squeezed my arms tighter, making me respond back to her kiss, even if it was my first time.

It felt like forever before she pulled away, breathing in hasty manner. I felt my cheeks burn red from the intimate moment.

"Okay, okay. I should probably apologize to your girlfriend for pestering your date. We cool?" he smiled. He isn't so bad. He's fun. I just didn't like it when he started asking for her number.

"Sure. We're cool."

"Great! I'll leave you in peace," he then looked at me with a wink, "Nice catch, dude." He then left us, leaving the two of us in silence. Quite awkward if you ask me.

"So..." I started.

"I'm really sorry, Wannie. I just panicked a little."

I raised my brow, looking at her. "Why didn't you just tell him about Sungjae? He's your boyfriend, after all."

She paused for a bit, probably realizing that just now.

"He wouldn't believe that for sure. You're more believable, for some reason."

I don't know what to think of that.

I saw her looked at her phone before showing a sour expression.

"Something up?"

"It's just Jae. He didn't reply when I told him where we are and I'm with you. Guess we'll have to talk later," she sips her beer before continuing, "I think he's actually jealous that you get to spend time with me."

"Seriously? Why would he be jealous of me, out of all people?"

"I don't know, either."

There's a little bit of silence before I decided to break it.

"You know,"

"Hmm?"

"You actually stole my first kiss."

I swear, she almost spat her drink.

"Holy shit Wannie I'm–"

"It's okay, I guess. I mean, it's not the most romantic kiss but if it's you, I guess I can live with that." I hope she doesn't interpret it that I like that we just kissed because that's what I'm actually feeling right now.

"You know, you're really date-able and likeable so I don't get why you're still single. You never fail to make me swoon for some reason."

"I guess no one has sparked my interest yet."

"Except for me." I can see the smirk on her reddened face. Right. I admitted that I HAD a crush on her BEFORE.

"Yeah, yeah. You're gorgeous. That much I know."

By this time, I can say that the alcohol has gotten to our systems. That, and I'm in the verge of falling asleep in my seat right now.

"I think I should take you home. You're on autopilot mode." I checked my watch and indeed, we should head home. It's already 4am.

"Let's go."

I guess it's a blessing that we live about five minutes away from each other. She stopped her car just a few steps away from my house.

"This is you." We're still inside her car. We went silent for a moment.

"Thanks for today, Sooyoung-ah. I'm really sorry if I seem out of myself."

"Nonsense. I'm the one who kept you awake til now so I should be the one apologizing."

"it's alright. I like spending time with you."

That moment, we looked at each other. Being on autopilot, my eyes automatically landed onto her lips. I'm guessing she noticed that since I saw her smirk.

"You know what, let's override that sloppy first kiss of yours to something better," and the next thing I knew, she's leaning close to me again.

I didn't have time to process what was happening. I suddenly felt her lips on mine for the second time today. But this time, it's more gentle, more careful than the one from earlier.

I felt her tongue on my lips which caused me to open them, giving her ample space to enter in.

Damn, I never knew how good at kissing she is. This is in no way comparable to our kiss earlier.

We detach ourselves from each other once we felt out of breath. I'm pretty sure I'm as red as my plaid red button up. I was about to speak when she placed her thumb on the side of my lips. She wiped it sideways, before showing me the smudged lipstick, her lipstick.

"Sleep well, Seungwan-ah, and happy birthday." she smiled shyly, not looking in my direction. I guess we're both shy.

"Thanks again, Sooyoung-ah. Till next time."

I went out of her car after that, still feeling things inside my gut. She drove away before I enter my house.

That night, rather, that morning, I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. I might have arrived at work late with a headache, but it was all worth it, even if I know my reality. And I hate it. 

But still, one of the best birthdays I had.


End file.
